My songfics
by Kyle L
Summary: Songfics by me!
1. She likes me for me

She Like me for me-   
  
She don't care about my broom  
She don't care about my money  
And that's real good cause I don't got alot to blow  
But if I did it wouldn't mean nothin'  
She likes me for me  
Not because I look good in dress robes  
With the charm like 007 Oozing out my ears  
But what she sees Are my faults and indecisions  
My insecure conditions And the tears upon the pillow that I shed   
  
She don't care about my lighting scar  
Or my collection of Chocolate Frog cards  
Things like that just never mattered much to her  
Plus she don't eat to much candy  
  
And she don't care that I can fly her To places she ain't never been   
But if she really wants to go I think deep down she knows  
that All she has to say is when   
  
She likes me for me  
Not because I hang with The Minister of Magic  
Or those guys who think I'm famous,  
Just like those Creeves   
She's the one for me  
And I just can't live without her  
My arms belong around her  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
Gazing at the ceiling as we entertain our feelings in the dark   
The things that we're afraid of   
are gonna show us what we're made of in the end   
  
She likes me for me Not because I fly like I own the sky   
Or because I'm such a hottie   
I like her for her Not because she's smart like Einstein   
She has got so much to offer  
Why does she waste all her time with me   
There must be something there that I don't see   
  
She likes me for me  
Not because my nameis Harry   
Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey   
I'm like the Cable Guy   
But what she sees Is that I can't live without her   
My arms belong around her   
And I'm so glad I found her once again   
Found her once again   
I'm so glad I found her once again   
Once again   
  
  
  
a/n hope you enjoy! In case you didnt guess it Harry singing to Hermione. Please review! By the way I own zip. Oh sorry if someone already did this :0[ oh well! Revew PLEASE!


	2. Storybook life

Storybook life------ I own nadda. Sorry, this is a sequel to she likes me for me. Again PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Said to myself,  
I'm the man I got a pocket full of money   
Certs in my mouth in case my breath gets kinda funky   
I saw this hottie staring right at me   
She kinda looks like that chick that did that video with Ron Wesley   
Oh man is she coming over? I gotta...   
Get this show on the road yea yea yea   
She said "Where have I seen you before   
And if you didn't like that one well I got about 20 more   
I need a mack diggedy daddy, ta take me out in his caddy   
And we can kick it till the briggedy briggedy break a dawn"   
I said "It sounds like fun, but I ain't widdit"   
  
"But if you're a good boy I just might let you uhh-ummm"   
  
"Hold my hand because I ain't about the wham bam thank you ma'am   
I hope ya understand that..."   
  
I don't want Cho tonight   
And Lavender, yea she's alright   
And I've seen Parvati and she don't slay me   
Cause baby you're just the type   
I'll stay up and talk to all night   
Would you be the star in my storybook life  
  
I Flew her home and she was feeling kinda frisky   
I told her nighty night and then she asked if she could kiss me   
She said, "Don't you wanna spend the night".   
And then she bit me on the ear I felt like I was in a Tyson fight   
Oh God she's losin' control now...So I said...   
I just want someone to hold, yea yea yea   
  
Padma, she ain't for me   
That brunette on V.I.P.   
She don't hold a candle to you   
Cause baby you're just the type   
I'll stay up and talk to all night   
Would you be the star in my storybook life   
  
Baby you're just the type   
I can talk to all night   
Be the star in my storybook life   
  
Fleur, Millicent,  
Ginny, I won't lose sleep   
You can keep your Eloise Midgen,  
Cause baby you're just the type   
For this show "Mrs. Right"   
You can be the star in my storybook life   
In my storybook life   
This is my storybook life  



	3. Default Chapter

Yeah  
And I set up and tore down this stage with my own two hands  
We've travel this land packed tight ontop of brooms  
And all this for the power, fallowers and fame  
I played their game   
And as they scream my name  
I will show no shame  
I live and die for this  
And if I come off soft  
Then chew on this  
  
Are you scared?  
  
Devil Without A Cause  
And I'm back with the pointed hats  
And Madam Malkins Robe  
Thirty pack of Chocolate  
Thirty pack of hoes  
No rogaine and the propane flows  
The chosen one  
I'm the living proof  
With the gift of gab  
From the city of truth  
I jabbed and stabbed  
And knocked aurors  
And I did not stutter when I said that  
I'm gain' power  
Cursin' guys!  
I got power  
Murderin' guys  
And still I ill  
They wanna see me fry  
I guess because Only God Knows Why  
Why why why why  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhh  
They call me Voldemort , I'm the leader in black  
So throw a finger in the air and let me see where you're at  
Say hey hey  
Let me hear where your at and say hey hey  
I'm givin it back, so say hey hey  
Show me some metal and say  
Hey hey hey hey  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gat!!!!!  
F*ck all y'all  
  
I like Lucis Malfoy and Wormtail  
Crabbe and Goyle the Dementors  
The Lestranges, Snape, Karkroff, and I killed the Bones  
The Giants and Avery  
Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh  
Pass that bottle around  
Got the blood from Potter,  
Protection from his mother,  
The underground stoned f*ckin pimp  
With tracks that mack and slap back the whack  
Never gay, no way, I don't play with a$$  
But watch me rock with Liberace flash  
Punk rock, The clash  
Boy bands are trash  
I Kicked Dumbledors a$$ and Got Fudge to scared to trash  
Flash flash flash flash  
  
ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
They call me Voldemort, I'm the leader in black  
So throw a finger in the air and let me see where you're at  
Say hey hey  
Let me hear where your at and say hey hey  
I'm givin it back, so say hey hey  
Show me some metal and say  
Hey hey hey hey  
Uh, uh, uh, Gat  
  
Yeah, I saw your guys  
Runin around all day like a bunch of wounded ducks  
When you gonna learn sucker  
You just can't f*ck with   
The Dedede DEATH EATERS!  
Eaterrrrrsssssssssss!  
  
I'm an... The dark Lord Voldemort  
Watch me kick   
You can roll with me  
Or you can die fighting  
I made the dark mark, say Morsemadore!  
I'm gonna kick some but after I burn your face!  
Super fly, livin double wide  
Side Broom my glide  
So Wormtail can ride  
Full sack to share  
Bringin flash and glare  
Got no hair swingin middle finger in the air  
Snakeskin suits, Silver Arrows  
See me ride in sin  
Hear the rebel yell  
I won't live to tell  
So if you do   
Give the next generation a big, F*ck You!  
Who knew I'd blow up like Oklahoma  
Said f*ck highschool, pissed on my diploma  
Smell the aroma  
Check my hits  
I know it stinks in here  
Cause I'm the shit, shit, shit, shit, shit  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
They call me Voldemort , I'm the Leader in black  
So throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
Say hey hey  
Let me hear where you're at and say hey hey  
I'm givin' it back so say, hey hey  
Show me some metal and say  
Hey hey hey hey  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...huh huh  
I'm a cowboy  
Bad ass in black  
Singin  
Hey hey hey hey  
From side to side  
From front to back  
Say hey hey hey hey  
I put evil back on the map  
And singin  
Hey hey hey hey  
Voldemort's in the house  
And thats where I'm at  
  
Hahahaha  
  
* I own zip.. Please Review!


	4. Default Chapter

***A/N I own notta, and this is when the hp gang is all grown up. so thats why they talk about have pregant girlfriend. I also edited alot of language becuase my mom would kill me if i didnt.**  
  
  
  
My tea's gone cold,I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
My tea's gone cold,I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
  
  
Dear Harry, I wrote you but you still ain't callin'  
I left my owl, my fire, and my home phone at the bottom  
I sent two letters back in autumn  
You must not have got 'em  
It probably was a problem at the post office or somethin'  
Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot 'em  
But anyways, f*ck it, what's been up man, how's your daughter?  
My girlfriend's pregnant too, I'm out to be a father  
If I have a daughter, guess what I'm-a call her? I'm-a name her Bonnie.  
  
I read about your uncle Ron too, I'm sorry  
I had a friend kill himself over some b*tch who didn't want him.  
I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan.  
I even got the underground stuff that you did with Snape.  
I got a room full of your posters and your pictures, man.  
I like the stuff you did with Hermione too, that was fat.  
Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back, just to chat  
Truly yours, your biggest fan, this is Collin.  
  
  
My tea's gone cold,I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
  
  
Dear Harry, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have the chance.  
I ain't mad, I just think it's fu*ked up you don't answer fans.  
If you didn't want to talk to me outside your Quidddicth maches You didn't have to   
but you could have signed an autograph for Dennis.  
That's my little brother, man. He's only 12 years old.  
We waited in the blistering cold for you for 4 hours and ya just said no.  
That's pretty crumy man, you're like his f*ckin' idol  
He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more than I do.  
  
I ain't that mad, but I just don't like bein' lied to.  
Remember when we met in Hogsmead, you said if I write you  
You would write back. See, I'm just like you in a way.  
I never knew my father neither.   
He used to always cheat on my mom and beat her.  
  
I can relate to what you're sayin' in your songs.  
So when I have a bad day, I drift away and put 'em on.  
Cause I don't really got nothin else, so that stuff helps when I'm depressed.  
I even got a tattoo with your name across the chest.  
  
Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds.  
It's like adrenaline. The Pain is such a sudden rush for me.  
See, everything you say is real, and I respect you 'cause you tell it.  
My girlfriend's jealous 'cause I talk about you 24/7.  
But she don't know you like I know you, Harry, no one does.  
She don't know what it was like for people like us growing up.  
You've gotta call me man. I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose.  
Sincerely yours, Collin. PS: We should be together too.  
  
  
My tea's gone cold,I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. "I'm too good to call or write my fans"  
This'll be the last package I ever send your @$$.  
It's been six months and still no word. I don't deserve it?  
I know you got my last two letters, I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect.  
  
So this is my cassette I'm sending you. I hope you hear it.  
I'm in the car right now. I'm doing 90 on the freeway.  
Hey H, "I drank a fifth of vodka, ya dare me to drive?"  
You know that song by Phil Collins from "The Air In The Night"?  
About that guy who could have saved that other guy from drowning?  
But didn't? Then Phil saw it all then at his show he found him?  
That's kinda how this is. You could have rescued me from drowning.  
Now it's too late. I'm on a thousand downers now, I'm drowsy.  
  
And all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call.  
I hope you know I ripped all o' your pictures off the wall.  
I love you H, we could have been together. Think about it.  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it.  
And when you dream, I hope you can't sleep and you scream about it.  
I hope your conscious eats at you and you can't breathe without me.  
See H, {screaming} shut up bi*ch, I'm trying to talk  
Hey H, that's my girlfriend screaming in the trunk.  
But I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I ain't like you.  
'Cause if she suffocates, she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too.  
Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now.  
Oh sh*t, I forgot, how am I supposed to send this sh*t out?  
  
{screeching tires, crashing sounds, car splashes into the water}  
  
  
  
Dear Collin, I meant to write you sooner, but I've just been busy.  
You said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she?  
Look, I'm really flattered you would call your daughter that.  
And here's an autograph for your brother: I wrote it on your Starter cap.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't see you at the match, I must have missed you.  
Don't think I did that intentionally, just to diss you.  
And what's this stuff you said about you like to cut your wrists too?  
I say that stuff just clownin' dawg, c'mon, how f*cked up is you?  
You got some issues, Collin, I think you need some counselin'  
To help your a$$ from bouncin' off the walls when you get down some.  
  
And what's this stuff about us meant to be together?  
That type of stuff'll make me not want us to meet each other.  
I really think you and your girlfriend need each other.  
Or maybe you just need to treat her better.  
I hope you get to read this letter.  
I just hope it reaches you in time.  
Before you hurt yourself, I think that you'd be doin' just fine  
If you'd relax a little. I'm glad that I inspire you, but Collin  
Why are you so mad? Try to understand that I do want you as a fan.  
I just don't want you to do some crazy stuff.  
I seen this one stuff on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick.  
Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge  
And had his girlfriend in the trunk and she was pregnant with his kid  
And in the car they found a tape but it didn't say who it was to  
Come to think about it...his name was...it was you. DAMN!  
  
  
  
**A/N okay, lets say Collin was muggle born and his girlfriend Ginny, was singing Didos part.**  
  



End file.
